Odio de Amor
by SttaRJaCk
Summary: Sasuke es un gran empresario y naruto su sirviente ... pero con el paso del tiempo ellos se enamoraran y sakura hara hasta lo imposible por inpedirlo aunque le cueste la vida ... lo lograra?
1. Mi Vida, es Igual

**Ohaiyoooo… n_n este es mi primer fic espero que les guste… **

**Como saben Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi kishimoto ... hago esta historia con el fin de entretener ...**

**Sin mas nos vemos abajo ... n_n**

**Sasunaru**

**- ODIO DE AMOR -**

By: Hiimeko Ángel Namikaze de Uchiha

**Capitulo 1: Mi vida… es igual.**

Konoha una ciudad normal como cualquier otra en japon, pero destacaba con sus empresas, en ella se encuentran las familias más prestigiadas, dueños de media cuidad y una de las grandes empresas eran los Uchiha.

Si así era, los Uchiha dueños de una gran empresa de la que ahora era presidente era el mayor de ellos, Itachi Uchiha un hombre alto, cabello negro que era sujetado en una coleta de 25 años sus ojos eran como el carbón, un hombre decidido por sus acciones, sobre sus hombros estaba lo que movía a konoha cada día era la "economía".

Mientras que el menor, Uchiha Sasuke de 20 años era el vicepresidente el encargado de las acciones, acuerdos y movimientos de la empresa. También el encargado de las acciones de su hermano.

Así era siempre, eran los más ricos de toda la ciudad, y una gran mansión con sirvientes para satisfacer sus gustos y alimentos. Sasuke era un poco más bajo que el mayor, su cabello azabache era negro azulado y sus ojos negros como el carbón tenía 20 años, aun a su edad se le consideraba un gran empresario.

Un día quería irse temprano ya que tenía que descansar por no haber dormido toda la noche por acomodar un gran papeleo que por error de su hermano los había desacomodado y se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano a despedirse, pero lo que no sabía es que el irse temprano le cambio la vida por completo ya que después de 4 meses nunca más seria el mismo de siempre…

**- Itachi necesito…-** no pudo terminar por el asombro del azabache, pues Aori e Itachi se estaban besando ya que ella era su novia.

**- Ototo que te dije sobre tocar la puerta – **dijo el mayor mientras Aori se separaba del.

**- Y yo que iba a saber… váyanse a un hotel – **dijo en un tono molesto mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

**- Bueno Sasuke y que se te ofrece **– dijo Itachi mientras se acomodaba en su silla y Aori se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

Suspiro **– Me voy temprano a la mansión necesito descansar –** dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta **– de todos modos no me necesitan aquí –** dijo ya para irse hasta que el mayor le hablo…

**-Sasuke… haz lo que tengas que hacer… confió en ti** – dijo el mayor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa…

Mientras que Sasuke le deslizaba una gota por la cabeza al estilo anime Mi hermano a veces es tan cursi ¬¬U pensó el azabache mientras se dirigía a su oficina por sus cosas y de ahí a su automóvil, o más bien una camioneta Cheyenne del año mientras que Itachi usaba un Mercedez-Benz Sedan del año, y así dirigirse a su mansión.

Mientras que en otro lado de la cuidad no muy lejos de la Mansión Uchiha, se encontraba un rubio de cabellera larga con una coleta y el flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho a simple vista de 22 años. Llegaba a su departamento fatigado.

**-Ohaiyooo! Ya llegue – **dijo el rubio dejando sus abrigo en la silla del comedor para sentarse en la silla del comedor para sentarse en ella.

**-Bienvenido –** dijo el menor mientras se dirigía hacia este.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí tal vez mañana lo continuo n_n… pero espero que les allá gustado y me dejen un review a esta pobre escritora…**

**Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos de todo… bueno me voy**

**Espero que les allá gustado…**

**SAYONARAAA… n_n**


	2. Dificil Situación

**Ohaiyoooo! Aquí pasando a dejar conty n_n**

**Y gracias por sus reviews me hicieron querer continuar esta historia y gomene por que el primer capi estuvo corto pero ahora este estará más largo n_n **

**Sasunaru**

**-ODIO DE AMOR-**

**Capitulo 2: Difícil situación…**

**-Ohaiyooo! Ya llegue –** dijo el rubio dejando su abrigo en la silla del comedor para sentarse en ella.

**- Bienvenido –** dijo el menor mientras se dirigía hacia este.

**-Veo que has limpiado un poco aquí –** dijo mirando a su alrededor.

**- Hi! … y dime como te fue? –** dijo el menor mientras preparaba el té.

**- Aaaahh… a este paso nos quedaremos en la calle… -** dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

**- No estés así dei-chan, ya verás que pronto encontraras trabajo, si quieres yo… -** dijo hasta que Deidara lo interrumpió.

**- No, para nada trabajaras –** dijo mientras miraba el rubio al menor que había bajado la cabeza.

**- Pero, por favor onii-chan si quieres puedo buscar un buen trabajo y ayudarte a pagar los gastos del departamento – **dijo el rubio para animar al mayor.

**- Ya veremos Naruto… me voy a dar un baño –** concluyo Deidara, mientras se dirigía al baño.

**Espero que mi hermano encuentre trabajo pronto para que mantengamos el departamento **- dio un suspiro - **Yo espero que cambie nuestro estado de vida… a un tengo esperanza **pensó el rubio menor, ahora estaban en una situación muy difícil , digamos la peor de su vida, pero debido a que su hermano Deidara Namikaze lo habían despedido del trabajo por un pequeño "problema", y se habían estancado por falta de dinero… hasta ya iban a perder el departamento por la renta… un mes más sin dinero y se acabo…

Así era el estado en que se encontraba Naruto Namikaze un chico de 18 años, cabello rubio corto, de ojos del color del mismo cielo y unas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas que lo hacían parecer un kitsune, el era amable y trabajador, tal vez de ahora en adelante si quería vivir bajo techo tendría que ayudarle a su hermano con el trabajo.

Se levanto de la mesa decidido y empezó a buscar un periódico del día para buscar un empleo.

**-Mientras que en la Mansión Uchiha…-**

Sasuke, había llegado a su humilde casa nada más se había bajado de su camioneta, se dirigió a la entrada y le abrieron las puertas como si fuera un rey. La Mansión era inmensa a la entrada se podían apreciar las inmensas escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso…

**- Buenas Tardes… Joven –** le decía una señorita que siempre lo recibía tomando su saco.

**- Buenas Tardes… dígame ¿usted fue quien tendió mi cama? –**

**- mmm… si, Joven –** contesto un poco tímida.

**- Pues ayer no cambiaron las sabanas como de costumbre… supo que no pude dormir? Me sentía realmente incomodo y aparte mi ropa para vestirme no estaba en su lugar… y la camioneta Cheyenne no la lavaron como ordene –** dijo el azabache en un tono muy serio y a la vez molesto.

**- B-bueno joven es que… -** no pudo explicar pues el menor la interrumpió.

**- Es qué?... Señorita si usted no va a cumplir con su trabajo puede irse… y quiero que cumpla con mis órdenes si no esta despedida-** dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

**- Esta bien… Joven ¿quiere que le lleve el te?** – dijo la sirvienta, casi se le salían las lagrimas… si no cumplía con una sola orden del azabache estaba despedida.

**-Claro… como siempre o acaso lo tengo que repetir con las cosas que le ordene! –** dijo en tono molesto.

**- No joven… disculpe**- dijo la señorita retirándose casi se le salían las lagrimas por el modo en que le había gritado.

Después de esto el azabache se dirigió a su estudio. Este siempre estaba cerrado con llave pues no dejaba que nadie entrara, ni siquiera a su hermano.

Cuando el azabache saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta noto que estaba abierto.

**-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ABRIO MI ESTUDIO!** – grito como nunca de coraje, que hasta podría jurar que hasta su propio hermano que se encontraba en la oficina lo había escuchado. Todos en la Mansión ni respiraban sabían que si alguno se movía o hablaba lo despedirían.

**- Maldita sea… -** dijo el azabache entrando enojado a su estudio.

Se sentó en su silla y empezó a buscar en su portafolio una serie de papeles que le llamaron mucho la atención. Hasta que minutos después tocaron la puerta.

**-Adelante-** dijo mientras no les quito la mirada al papeleo.

**-Sasuke… -** dijo un hombre peliplateado que traía una máscara que le cubría la cara y una extraña marca en su ojo derecho, de unos 30 años.

**-Kakashi… que haces aquí? –** dijo el azabache cruzando los brazos.

**- Bueno… cuando entraba me dijo una sirvienta que la amenazaste con despedirla si no cumplía con tus ordenes… -** dijo kakashi sentándose en una silla frente al azabache.

Dio un suspiro y dijo** – Bueno para eso trabaja aquí… para obedecerme y la verdad si no las va a cumplir que se busque otro empleo –** dijo en un tono molesto y mirando hacia otro lado.

Suspiro **– Bueno Sasuke… algunas personas de aquí, el empleo es de lo único que se sostienen… aparte nos hace falta 5 personas más –**

**-Bueno… además necesito a una persona que haga todo lo que le ordene… no como los sirvientes de aquí que no me obedecen –** dijo el menor molesto ya estaba que echaba humo.

**- Bueno… además necesitamos que alguien se ocupe de la cocina ya que el chef renuncio por las quejas de cierta personita ¬¬U –** dijo kakashi mientras les deslizaba una gota al estilo anime.

En eso…

**-SAASUKEEEEEEE-KUUNNNN! -** dijo una pelirosa de pelo corto entrando al estudio de repente y abrazando al azabache.

**- Y hablando de la reina de roma ¬¬U** – dijo el peliplata en tono de sarcasmo y mirando hacia otro lado.

**-De que estaban hablando? De la boda entre mi sasuke-kun y yo? –** dijo la pelirosa abrazando mas al azabache casi dejándolo sin aliento.

**- Sakura… no es para tanto… además la boda… es dentro de 4 meses… y ahora me podrías soltar? ¬¬# -** dijo el azabache que ya se la marcaba una venita en la frente de enojo.

**- Si claro… jejeje bueno creo que los dejo solos…-** dijo la pelirosa dirigiéndose a la puerta** – Sasuke-kun te espero en el comedor - **dijo retirándose.

Sasuke se llevo una mano a la frente, dio un suspiro hasta que Kakashi hablo…

**- Bueno entonces estás de acuerdo? –**

**- Bueno… no me queda otro remedio contrata nada más a 5 personas – **

**- Esta bien, ahora mismo avisare para que lo pongan en el periódico y para mañana estará listo -** dijo Kakashi levantándose de su silla **– También cuando contrate a los 5, tu escogerás a tu personita "especial", Sasuke – **

**- Claro… eso déjamelo a mí y ya sabes –** dijo levantándose de su silla y dejando sus lentes en un cajón **– confió en ti kakashi -** concluyo el azabache.

Este no más asintió, y los dos salieron de su estudio cerrándolo con llave.

Mientras en el Comedor se oía una gran escándalo…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo n_n, y gracias por los comentarios *w* me hicieron sentir algo nuevo se los agradecemos yo y haru n_n.**

**Haru: si arigatooo n_n he vuelto después de una semana y aquí estoy n_n y no se preocupen si a Himeko se le olvida publicar ya sabe ¬w¬ *saca la death note***

**Ok haru ¬¬U… bueno tengo una noticia buena y una mala u_u…**

**La mala es que creo que me voe a tardar un poco en las conty u_u y tal vez se los traire dentro de una semana pero depende de cuánto me dejen de tarea, pero intentare traérselas temprano n_n. No abandonare este fic por nada del mundo n_n se los prometo.**

**Y la buena, es que viene otro fic en camino n_n…**

**Un resumen de esta historia ¬w¬… Naru ilústrame…**

**Naru: ok n_n *pone el proyector y empieza***

**Sasunaru**

**-SEGURIDAD DE NOCHE-**

By: Hiimeko Ángel Namikaze de Uchiha

Cuando la vida te juega sucias partidas, te levantas y sigues adelante, pero a mí la vida me había jugado muchas sucias partidas, y ahora me encontraba en una la peor de todas, en buscar empleo.

En cada situación era siempre lo mismo, era porque me ganaban el puesto o era por falta de experiencia, era una o la otra.

Pero tenía un poco de esperanza en hallar uno, tan solo era cosa de esperar, pero…

¿Esperar a que? A que la respuesta me callera del cielo?

**-Tengo un empleo para ti, guardia de seguridad nocturno en la tienda departamental de mi primo, que te parece? –**

No sabía que decir me estaba ofreciendo un empleo y de un tipo que me daba mala espina, pero de todo esto tenía un mal presentimiento…

**Naru: Listo… n_n**

**Arigatoo Naru-chan n_n por leernos, bueno ahí lo tienen espero que estén al pendiente y bueno sin más me voy… espero que les haya gustado y comentarios O.O?…**

**Bueno me voy… nos leemos**

**SAYONARAAA… n_n **


	3. Una victima y una pequeña esperanza

**Ohaiyoooo! n_n aquí regreso con la conty…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen seguir esta historia… pero algunos dicen que el amor duele no? Pues en este capi se rebela la identidad de Sakura y como dicen las apariencias engañan… y también una pequeña esperanza…**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic fantástico n_n**

**Bueno sin más los dejo en lo interesante, nos vemos abajo… n_n**

**Sasunaru**

**-Odio de Amor-**

**Capitulo 3:Una víctima y una pequeña esperanza.**

Mientras en el comedor se oía un gran escándalo…

**-Te dije que no te acerques a mi prometido!-** grito la pelirosa, quien le gritaba y le arrojaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a una sirvienta.

**-Pero señorita, nada más le llevare el te –** dijo ella, tratando de que se detuviera, pero había llegado su salvación.

En ese mismo momento llegaba Sasuke, Sakura al verlo se dirigió hacia él entre lagrimas en los ojos.

**-Sasuke-kun, me ha gritado y me amenazo esa muCHACHA –** dijo sobresaltando las palabras "chacha", y con una mirada de inocencia que le dedicaba al pelinegro que decía "yo no hice nada, soy inocente" era lo que expresaba.

En eso Sasuke la miro (sirvienta)…

**-Por favor, señorita le pediría de favor que no me cause más problemas y no quiero oír mas quejas de usted… si no esta despedida –** sentencio el azabache en un tono serio que hasta la gente ni se le acercaría.

**-Si señor… le dejo el te aquí, con permiso –** así dijo haciendo una reverencia y se retiro al triste. Pues a la sirvienta en el interior no se le hacía justo…

Siempre era la misma historia…

Sakura Haruno, la prometida del Joven Uchiha menor, ya hacia una semana que se habían comprometido y la Joven comenzó a vivir en la mansión.

Pero a ella le molestaba que una sirvienta se le acercara al Joven, ella lo veía con malas intenciones y por eso el chef había renunciado por las quejas de ella sobre su comida.

Pero ante Sasuke, ella era la **víctima** y se hacia la inocente ante todo.

Era lo mismo con todos en la mansión, cuando ella tenía oportunidad les hacia la vida imposible, pero cuando estaba con el Joven menor ella era inocente.

Por eso ninguno se quejaba, ya sabían que a la Joven Haruno nadie le ganaba, pero si tan solo uno que se quejara ella lograba que lo despidieran o hacerle la vida imposible hasta renunciar, la verdad nadie la soportaba en la mansión, hasta algunos se preguntaban ¿quien la soportaría? , ¿Como la soportaba el Uchiha menor? Y hasta ¿Cómo llegaron al matrimonio? La verdad tantas dudas en la mansión sobresalían cada día, pero la verdadera verdad era que nadie la soportaba y preferían renunciar, sin más.

**-Bueno mi amor, me voy tengo una junta en la empresa –** dijo tomando sus cosas, pero sin antes darle un beso a su prometido.

**-Te amo, adiós –** dijo la pelirosa saliendo de la mansión.

Sasuke nada más se sentó y se llevo una mano a la frente y la acompaño con un gran suspiro de cansancio.

**-Bueno… aja… si, muchas gracias –** decía el peliplateado quien estaba hablando por teléfono **– Sasuke ya está listo todo… el anuncio estará en las primeras páginas del periódico "El EXTRA"… los candidatos llegaran mañana en la tarde-**

**- Kakashi, ¿te puedo pedir algo? –** nada mas Kakashi asintió **– Por favor contrata nada más a puros hombres -**

**-Hm? A claro, ya veo por qué lo dices ¬¬U –** dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Sakura.

**-Y un favor mas, Kakashi… como se llama la señorita que siempre me recibe? -** pregunto el azabache.

**-mmm… se llama Himeko Nakushi-**

**-Bueno, pues ella ya no puede con lo que le ordenamos mi hermano y yo… así que dile que de ahora en adelante servirá a mi hermano y mañana escogeré a una persona para que me atienda especialmente a mí –** dijo en tono serio el azabache.

**-Hm?... claro Sasuke… pero te puedo preguntar algo?-** pregunto Kakashi le iba preguntar lo que toda la gente de la mansión rumoraba y preguntaban.

**-Claro, dime –** dijo el azabache con confianza, pues Kakashi era como un padre para ellos desde que eran niños, pues su hermano y él se educaron con Kakashi, el les enseño todo lo que saben y el menor le tenía mucha confianza a él.

**-En verdad la amas? –**

El azabache nada mas miro al peliplateado y después le dio su respuesta **– Kakashi sabes bien mi respuesta y sabes el motivo de por qué lo hago, así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- **le dijo el azabache la verdad no quería recordar lo que paso con respecto a ese "tratado", que tenían con los Haruno… lo mejor sería olvidar y que fuera lo que dios quiera…

**-Hm, ya veo… bueno me retiro y cuídate Sasuke -** dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y retirándose.

Sasuke nada más se quedo pensativo **(¿****En verdad, tome la mejor decisión?) **pensó el azabache mientras una lagrima le lloraba del ojo, pero este se la limpio rápidamente, para después encaminarse a su estudio.

**-Mientras en otra parte…-**

**-Mmm… tal vez de mesero en un restaurante… o en una tienda departamental… mmm no se –** dijo el rubio menor sentado en el sillón viendo la sección de empleos en el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

En eso Deidara vio que leía el periódico…

**-Que haces? –** dijo echando un vistazo.

**-N-nada jejeje –** dijo en un tono nervioso y escondiendo el periódico en su espalda.

**-Estas buscando empleo ¿verdad? –**

**-B-bueno…etto…-** dijo nervioso pero con la mirada que le echo su hermano que decía "si no me lo enseñas, te mato" ,así que no tuvo más remedio que confesar **– si…-**

Suspiro **– Naruto que te dije –** dijo sentándose a un lado del menor.

**-Vamos onii-chan ya tengo 18 años, tengo edad suficiente para conseguir un empleo –**

**-Si Naruto lo sé, pero te dije ya veremos… así que ahora ve y date un baño mientras yo preparo la cena –** dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a la cocina. Naruto nada mas asintió y se dirigió al baño, para después cenar y de ahí irse a dormir, algo le decía que mañana sería muy agotador, lo que no sabía es que tenía razón, pero pronto lo sabría el mismo.

**-Al día siguiente…-**

Deidara se había levantado temprano. Se vistió y se dirigió a la tienda a comprar ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer el desayuno.

**-Me puede cobrar esto? –** dijo sacando su cartera para pagar sus compras.

**-Si claro -** dijo el señor detrás del mostrador.

Mientras Deidara buscaba el dinero necesario, se le cayó una moneda y al momento en que iba juntarla vio el periódico del día y sin más tomo uno.

**-También cóbreme esto -** dijo enseñando el periódico y poniéndolo con las demás cosas.

**-Si… entonces son 21.50$ -**

**-Aquí tiene -** dijo tomando sus cosas y dándole el dinero **- Arigatooo!… n_n**

**-Gracias a usted, vuelva pronto-**

Deidara salió del establecimiento y se dirigió a su departamento que estaba a una cuadra de ahí.

**-Mientras en la Mansión Uchiha-**

**-Joven –** dijo Himeko tocando la puerta del menor.

**-Joven… levántese –** dijo tocando la puerta de nuevo, la verdad no quería entrar sin permiso de él. Mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la cama.

**-Pase –** dijo el azabache medio dormido.

**-Buenos días, Joven –** dijo entrando y abriendo las cortinas **– Su baño ya está listo… también ya deje su ropa para irse a su trabajo y el desayuno ya está listo –** dijo con una sonrisa, mientras revisaba que todo en la habitación estuviera en orden.

**-Está bien, Himeko-** esto hizo que ella parara lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? La verdad no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la llamo por su nombre, hasta pensaba que ya se le había olvidado, pero esto también la ponía en peligro, del porque estaba en esa Mansión, la verdad ella tenía una razón del porque todavía se encontraba en esa mansión.

**-mmm O.O… Joven, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me llamo por mi nombre –** dijo un poco nerviosa.

**-Bueno, es que de usted de ahora en adelante atenderá solamente a mi hermano si se lo explico Kakashi, no? – **

**-Si claro Joven, pero su hermano me ordeno de que mientras llegaba el nuevo personal lo atenderá también a usted –** dijo aliviada.

**-Está bien, puedes retirarse –** dijo levantándose.

**-Está bien Joven, con su permiso –** dijo saliendo de la habitación, mientras Sasuke se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

**-Mientras en el Departamento de los Namikaze-**

Deidara había llegado a su departamento…

**-Narutooo! Ya levántate! –** grito para que lo escuchara y no hubo respuesta.

**-Narutooo! –** grito de nuevo mientras dejaba las cosas de la tienda en la mesa e iba a la habitación del menor.

**-Narutooo! –** dijo en tono molesto moviendo al rubio del cama.

**-Cinco…minutos más… -** dijo el menor quien se tapaba con la sabana.

**-Nada… Ya levántate! –** dijo mientras con su pie tumbo al rubio de la cama.

**-Aaaaaaahh!... Porque hiciste eso? –** dijo el menor sobándose la cabeza y molesto, dios pero que buen levantada le dio su hermano, la verdad era lo mismo cada mañana.

**-Ya levántate! Porque me tengo que ir y tú tienes que arreglar el departamento –** dijo Deidara para después irse a la cocina.

Este bebía un taza de café, quien esta estaba rota y se derramo un poco en el piso.

**-aaah! –** dijo el mayor al ver la taza rota agarro una hoja del periódico (la primera) para limpiar el derrame.

Mientras Naruto se sentaba en una silla del comedor.

Bostezo** – Que hay de desayunar? –** pregunto el menor medio adormilado.

**-mmm… dame otra hoja de papel –** le dijo el mayor. Quien este le dio la segunda hoja y en la siguiente se encontraba su salvación. Pero Naruto seguía medio dormido como para leer el periódico.

**-mmm… no prende la estufa? Haber dame un pedazo de papel –** le dijo el mayor.

En eso el rubio iba a recortar el pedazo de papel hasta que vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, tal vez esa sería la **pequeña esperanza** que ellos estaban buscando y que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre…

**Continuara…**

**Por favor no me vallan a matar T^T pero mis dedos ya no me dieron para más, bueno me voy, y gracias a:**

**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe:** Sempai arigatooo por seguir mi fic, de esta pésima escritora n_n que haría sin usted.

**Sol yuki uzumaki:** Arigatooo a las dos que me siguen con esta historia la verdad se los agradecemos yo y haru n_n.

**Saya:** waaa saya arigatooo por venir a leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario n_n.

**Hinata:** kyaaaaa hina-san gracias de que te tomaste la molestia de leer mi fic jojojo.

**Bueno y gracias a todos n_n y ya saben ¬w¬**

**ARRIBA EL SASUNARU… OwO dios *¬***

**Haru: siiii OuO arriba esta hermosa pareja que me han vuelto loca… y a muchas yaoistas ¬w¬**

**Siii n_n bueno me voy, espero que les haya gustado… SAYONARAAA, hasta la próxima.**

**Y sigue el caminito n_n…**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Un review? O.O**


	4. Nuestra Unica Esperanza?

**Ohaiyooo! Ya regrese n_n después de una semana ocupadísima**

**Gomene por la tardanza T^T pero vas vale tarde que nunca no? Bueno intentare ser puntual lo prometo n_n bueno…**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic fantástico n_n**

**Sin más los dejo con el capi n_n nos vemos abajo…**

**

* * *

**

**Sasunaru**

**-ODIO DE AMOR-**

**Capitulo 4: Nuestra Unica Esperanza?**

**-mmm… no prende la estufa? Haber dame un pedazo de papel –** le dijo el mayor.

En eso el rubio iba a recortar el pedazo de papel hasta que vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, tal vez esa sería la **pequeña esperanza** que ellos estaban buscando y que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre…

-Se solicita personal…

**-$$La Mansión Uchiha$$-**

Contratara a 5 personas para limpieza domestica, deberán tener los siguientes requisitos:

-Ser mayor de edad (18 años en adelante)

-Llenar una solicitud de empleo y llevar sus datos personales (actas, comprobantes de domicilio, etc.)

-Tenga experiencia en la limpieza domestica.

- O también experiencia en la cocina (Se requiere titulo).

Horario de 8 am a 9 pm, con tres horas de descanso al día, un día de descanso a la semana (domingo) y 1300$ semanales (más información en la entrevista).

Quien interese presentarse el 13 de noviembre a las 3:00 de la tarde para las entrevistas, en la Mansión Uchiha.

Esto decía el anuncio del periódico… el rubio estaba más que emocionado por alguna razón parecía una señal, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que parecía que iba explotar en cualquier momento, no sabía que era ese sentimiento pero le sonaba ese nombre por alguna razón, pero él no recordaba…

**-Narutooo! –** dijo el mayor molesto, de que no le hacía caso el rubio **– que estás leyendo? –** dijo el mayor mientras hechaba un vistazo.

**-Mira esto nii-chan –** dijo dándole el periódico que comenzó a leer el mayor.

**-Nii-chan esta es una gran oportunidad, es una de las familias más adineradas…no lo sé pero creo que deberíamos ir, y si nos contratan podremos salir adelante –** dijo emocionado mientras Deidara leía el anuncio… después de que termino de leer dijo…

**- Naruto, este articulo es basura… te aseguro que solo contratan a los más tontos sin experiencia para que los obedezcan y les dan un mal sueldo… así es siempre –** dijo en un tono serio, el ya tenía experiencia en eso, se agarraba buscando trabajo como loco después de que renuncio de la empresa esa, por un pequeño "problemita" que tuvo con su jefe…

**-Pero nii-chan todo es posible… tal vez nos contraten y… bueno es un buen horario y también un buen sueldo, no pueden ser tan malo y con este trabajo saldremos adelante… ahora lo que necesitamos es dinero para conservar el departamento… anda no perdemos nada con tan solo intentarlo…-** dijo Naruto para convencer a su hermano, si lograba que razonara la situación el lograba convencerlo de muchas maneras…

Suspiro **– Esta bien… vamos –** dijo el mayor, lo que causo que el menor lo abrazara **– pero solo lo hago porque necesitamos el dinero para el departamento… ahora a desayunar y después te duchas para ir allá en la tarde-** dijo para después calentar la comida.

**-Hai!-** dijo emocionado Naruto, sentía un sentimiento que no podía explicar, pero lo que no sabía es que su hermano también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, cuando miro ese anuncio le recordaba a "el" pero a lo mejor todavía se encontraba en el extranjero, pero de todo esto tenía un mal presentimiento…sentía que esto no terminaría bien para nadie…

**- Mientras en la Mansión Uchiha-**

El menor ya bajaba al comedor con el traje de la oficina…

**-Ototo nos acompañas?** – dijo el mayor quien se encontraba desayunando, hot cakes…

**-No, tengo que acabar los informes de este mes y hacer llamadas para estar libre en la tarde-** dijo arreglándose su corbata.

**-Bueno, entonces te veo allá –** dijo el mayor

**-Ok… nos vemos –** dijo el menor mientras abría la puerta y se encaminaba hacia su camioneta y de ahí a la oficina.

Mientras la mañana se había ido rápido, había llegado el medio día y en el departamento se veían a 2 rubios hermanos apurados…

**-Naruto ya llevas los papeles? –** dijo Deidara acomodándose su camisa del cuello…

**-Hmp… llaves?... Que mas? que mas? –** dijo desesperado.

**-Naruto no olvides mi título si no, no me aceptan nada – **

**-Mmmm… Ok listo, vámonos –** dijo el menor poniéndose su saco, lleva un traje gris para presentarse con formalidad ante la familia mas adinerada de la ciudad los "Uchiha".

**-Muy bien…Naruto, vámonos ya son las… -** dijo mirando su reloj lo cual **– 3:15 ya vámonos!**

**-Ya voy -** dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta con llave.

En eso estaban esperando el autobús, pues ellos no tenían auto, así que tenían el autobús, así era pero no llegaba…

**-Si no te hubieras entretenido tanto en el baño tal vez no iríamos tan tarde-** dijo el mayor molesto, quien se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados.

**-No es mi culpa tenía ganas de ir** – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos, hasta que llego el autobús pero para su mala suerte venia lleno así que no les quedo de otra y se subieron.

Minutos después casi llegaban pero tuvieron varios problemas para bajar, al parecer estaban muy apretados, pues tanto pedían bajar pero el autobús se empezó a mover de nuevo ya que el chofer no veía a nadie bajar.

**-Nooo, espere bajan! –** grito el mayor tratando de bajar, pues ellos se encontraban en medio del camión.

Hasta que, Naruto sintió una mano que le tocaba el trasero **(****aaaah! Un acosador)** pensó el menor estaba tratando de zafarse pero no tuvo éxito, hasta que llegaron a la estación del tren y todos se bajaron incluyendo ellos. El menor volteo a ver quién era que lo tocaba, tenía una cabellera larga con el pelo negro pero no logro ver su cara ya que este se dirigía al tren **(****Quien seria? Maldito… mira que tocarme así) **pensó el menor quien después siguió a su hermano.

**-Aaaah! Ahora nos toca caminar 3 cuadras – **

**-Bueno pues vamos aun estamos a tiempo -** dijo el menor, después los dos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia su destino.

Minutos después, por fin llegaron estaban ahí en la entrada el cancel estaba abierto así que entraron y vieron la hora, eran las 4:10 ya que era un poco tarde pero lo intentarían.

Hasta que vieron a un Señor quien limpiaba el inmenso jardín.

**-Disculpe, sabe donde es la entrevista para el contrato de personal? –** dijo el mayor.

**-Mmm… bueno venían? Porque ya se acabaron las entrevistas-** dijo el castaño.

**-Ya no puede ser…-**

Mientras el mayor discutía con el hombre, Naruto echo una mirada a la mansión quien en ese instante sintió un sentimiento que no podía explicar, algo que decía que " ahí pertenecía" o que tenía alguna conexión con esa casa… no lo sabía el sentía un sentimiento que lo atraía allí.

**(Que es esto que siento?) **En eso volaban pétalos de cerezo por los arboles alrededor de la mansión, tenía un jardín hermoso e inmenso.

**-Lo siento señor, yo no puedo hacer nada-**

**-Por favor tan solo le pido que le de los papeles a su subjefe… la verdad necesitamos el empleo mi hermano y yo, si no perderemos el departamento y no nos queda nada solo estamos nosotros "solos" por favor, usted "nuestra única esperanza" –** esto dijo el mayor, que cuando escucho el otro hombre la palabra **"soledad"** recordó que el también estuvo solo desde los 8 años, ya que sus padres habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, así era y miro al rubio menor, se veía joven, así que no tuvo remedio…

**-Muy bien, hare lo que pueda, pero no le garantizo nada, si hay vacantes tal vez le llame por teléfono – dijo tomando las dos carpetas –** Mi subjefe se llama Hatake Kakashi así que él les avisara - dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Arigatoo, no sé cuanto se los agradezco -** dijo el mayor con una sonrisa - **y como se llama, usted? –**

**-Umino Iruka, bueno me voy para entregar esto –** dijo ya retirándose.

**-Bueno, muchas gracias que dios se lo pague… Vámonos Naruto-** le dijo el menor quien no paraba de mirar la Mansión, y así se ambos se retiraron.

**(Son buenos chicos, de seguro pasaron una dura vida desde… bueno, solo espero que les den trabajo aquí) **pensó Iruka mientras se dirigía a la mansión.

Mientras en la parada del autobús se encontraban 2 rubios con algunas esperanzas y un poco decepcionados, que no tardo el autobús en llegar y para su colmo venia vacio…

**-Genial, ahora si viene vacio –** decía el menor quejándose y buscando un asiento mientras su hermano lo ignoro durante el camino.

Minutos después llegaron a su departamento. Deidara no le dirigió la palabra a Naruto, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su cuarto a dormir.

Mientras Naruto se quedo en la sala viendo televisión.

**(Esa sensación al estar frente a esa casa me hizo sentir que tenía una especie de conexión ahí… no lo sé pero siento que yo ya conocía esa casa de alguna manera me recuerda a algo…)** se quedo pensando e rubio cual era esa razón. Pero minutos después se quedo dormido.

**-Mientras en la Mansión Uchiha-**

Sasuke ya había llegado a la Mansión para conocer a los 5 "nuevos" como él los llamaba…

**-Buenas Tardes, Joven –** dijo Himeko recogiendo el abrigo del Uchiha.

**-Buenas Tardes, por favor llame a Kakashi –** dijo el azabache.

**-Hi, con permiso –** dijo retirándose.

**-Y en la oficina de Kakashi-**

**Toc, Toc, Toc…**

**-Adelante-**

**-Kakashi-** dijo un joven castaño entrando a la oficina.

**-Iruka, a que se debe el honor de tenerte por acá? –** dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa picara, pues al parecer ese castaño era algo interesante.

**-Mmm… pues a lo que piensas no lo es… vengo aquí a traerte unos papeles-** dijo dándoselos al peliplata.

**-De que son? –**

**-Bueno, veras unos jóvenes llegaron tarde a la entrevistas y me dio pena de que vinieran de tan lejos para no conseguir nada y bueno te quería pedir si le podrías dar trabajo? – **

**-Bueno Iruka, con los que contratamos ya es suficiente**- dijo el peliplata tirando los portafolios a la basura.

Y de repente tocaron la puerta de nuevo…

**-Adelante-**

**-Kakashi, el Joven Sasuke quiere verlo-**

**-Ah… Claro dígale que ahí estaré –** dijo el peliplata levantándose de su silla...

**-Hai-** dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

**-Bueno Iruka… Vamos a conocer a tu jefe –** dijo para salir los dos y cerrando su estudio.

**

* * *

**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les allá gustado… pero en el siguiente capi bomba chicos… **

**Capitulo 5: Renuncio!… y Acepto!**

**Bueno ese es el siguiente capítulo… espérenlo… n_n**

**Haru: siii, esperemos que les haya gustado, al principio un poco aburrida la historia, pero poco a poco se volverá interesante, hay muchos misterios en esta mansión así que estén atentos… n_n**

**Siii es cierto, aquí hay mucho misterio, drama, odio y amor. Como dice nuestra historia… y también quiero agradecer a:**

**Sol Yiku Uzumaki, Saya, Hinata y a XClaraUchiha18**

**Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia a mí y a haru, y de dejar sus comentarios hacen que mi mente fluya en esta historia n_n ARIGATOOO!**

**Haru: siii, arigatooo! Los queremos n_n**

**Bueno me voy, espero que les allá gustado. Prometo no tardarme la próxima vez.**

**Nos leemos, hasta la próxima… SAYONARAAA… n_n**

**Sigue el caminito…**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Un review? O.O**


	5. Renuncio!, y Acepto!

**Ohaiyooo! n_n aquí regresando con el capitulo…**

**Bueno pues como dije aquí hay bomba chicos… ahora sabrán de lo que es capas Sakura… y tal vez el siguiente capi se pondrá más emocionante…**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**Sin más los dejo con el fic… nos vemos abajo n_n**

**

* * *

**

Sasunaru

**-ODIO DE AMOR-**

**Capitulo 5: Renuncio! … y Acepto!**

Minutos después de salir de su estudio, Kakashi llegaba con los 5 "nuevos"…

**-Sasuke, como te fue?-**

Suspiro **– La verdad las cosas van mal no hay dinero para pagar impuestos y no se nos han presentado oportunidades –** dijo el azabache, después hecho su mirada hacia los "nuevos"…

**-Bueno, este es el nuevo personal… de izquierda a derecha, el es Haru, Anji, Iruka, Sai y Gaara. Y nuestro cocinero por ahora es Anji. – **dijo el peliplateado.

El Azabache los miro de pies a cabeza… **- Muy bien, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y de ahora en adelante obedecerán mis órdenes y la de mi hermano Uchiha Itachi… también se encargaran de las labores que les dio Kakashi, si tienen alguna duda o aclaración vayan con el –** dijo en tono serio y con un mirada fría. **–Entendido?-**

**-Hai! –** dijeron los 5 al unisonó.

**-Bien, ahora Haru, ven conmigo – **dijo el azabache, dirigiéndose a la cocina quien fue seguido por Haru, para hablar en privado.

**-Muy bien, sigan con sus labores –** dijo el peliplata retirándose y los demás también.

**-En la Cocina…-**

**-Haru, de ahora en adelante me obedecerás, solo a mí a nadie más, pero también tendrás que encargarte de tus deberes, está bien? – **

**-Haii! –** dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Muy bien, por ahora vaya a hacer sus deberes –**

**-Hai –** dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose, aquel joven castaño de pelo corto y ojos cafés claros…

Eran las 8 pm. Todo estaba normal hasta que…

**-Mi amor, ya llegue! –** dijo Sakura entrando a la mansión y tirándole en cara el abrigo a Himeko, pero ya estaba acostumbrada…

**-Y desde la oficina de Kakashi-**

**-Llego la bruja… cuidado! –** dijo sin dejar de escribir unos informes.

Al parecer Kakashi también la odiaba ya que los sirvientes no la soportaban y venían a **renunciar** por culpa de ella, por suerte aun había "sobrevivientes" que la soportaban y por otro lado estaba lo de ese tal tratado con su familia… pero cuanto la odiaba…

Mientras la pelirosa se dirigia a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta…

**-Que haces aquí? Quien eres? –** le dijo al castaño, Haru que se encontraba tendiendo la cama.

**-Bueno Señorita, soy Haru un nuevo empleado y acabo de terminar su cama – **dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Pero, está mal tendida! –** dijo destendiendo toda la cama… como si no la hubieran arreglado nunca…

**-Pero que está haciendo! La acabo de tender –**

**-Hazlo de nuevo! , si no le diré a Sasuke-kun que te despida –** decía la pelirosa amenazadora, lo cual el castaño estaba que echaba humo, pero se contuvo.

**-Muy bien, Señorita –** dijo en tono molesto.

Mientras la pelirosa se dirigía al Comedor…

Y en otra parte, un rubio tenía un sueño muy extraño…

***Sueño***

_**-Matte, matte –**__ dijo un pequeño rubio que iba corriendo por un pasillo._

_**-Vamos dobe… si no nos regañaran –**__ se veía un niño con pelo azabache azulado pero oscuro que bajaba las escaleras, pero no se le veía su rostro, estaba borroso, pero porque?…_

_**-Espera temee –**__ decía el pequeño rubio, mientras también bajaba las escaleras. De repente dio un paso en falso y…_

***Fin del sueño***

**-aaahh… q-que fue? –** Decía agitado **– que fue ese sueño? -** decía el rubio menor, mientras con una mano se revolvía sus cabellos dorados.

**-Mientras en la Mansión Uchiha-**

Una pelirosa se encontraba en el Comedor. Y de ahí a la Cocina…

**-Que es esto? –** Decía Sakura, mientras miraba la comida de diferentes platos **– Esto está todo mal –** dijo mientras agarraba el puré de papa y lo empezaba a tirar en el bote de la basura y de repente…

**-Que está haciendo! –** decía un pelinegro, de ojos verdes, quien entraba a la cocina.

**-Pero si esto está todo mal… mira como está el puré de papa… lo siento pero lo tendrás que hacer todo de nuevo –** decía la pelirosa, que tiro el puré de papa a la basura.

**-Pero si no tenía nada –** decía Anji, pero la pelirosa lo ignoro mientras salía de la cocina. **– Maldita… – **

Mientras Aori e Itachi llegaban a la Mansión…

**-Buenas Noches, Jóvenes –** decía Himeko la sirvienta.

**-Buenas Noches-** dijeron al unisonó, mientras Himeko cogía sus abrigos.

**-Ya esta lista la cena, jóvenes…-** decía Himeko, pero fue interrumpida por una pelirosa que salía molesta del comedor.

**-No! Tendrán que esperar la comida un no esta lista… me acaba de informar el cocinero –** dijo con una sonrisa inocente y retirándose.

**-Bueno entonces donde está Sasuke? -** dijo Itachi.

**-Está en su estudio –** dijo Himeko

**-Iré a verlo… avisen cuando este lista la cena –** dijo retirándose y en caminándose al estudio de su ototo-baka.

**-Himeko-chan, me puedes preparar un te? Si no es molestia claro –** dijo con una sonrisa Aori.

**-No claro que no, orita se lo preparo – **dijo sin más y se encamino hacia la cocina.

Aori era la novia del Uchiha mayor, ella era todo lo contrario a Sakura Haruno quien específicamente era su prima…

Sakura que tenía 19 años, había conseguido que Aori su prima querida se hiciera novia del Uchiha mayor por lo del tratado, ya que Sasuke le pertenecía solamente a "ella" como siempre decía.

Era una chica de pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés claros y también su cabello era lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era hermosa y amable con todos los sirvientes, incluso se lleva mejor con Himeko, eso era lo que lo que le gustaba a Itachi de ella, lo amable y dulce que era, no quería pasar los años de su vida con una persona que no soportara y que no le diera su espacio como cierta pelirosa.

Pero bueno así era la vida y así tenía que ser…

**-Mientras en el Estudio de Sasuke-**

**Toc, Toc, Toc…**

**-Adelante-** dijo el menor, quien se encontraba revisando unos papeles.

**-Ototo…-** decía el mayor entrando y sentándose en una silla.

**-Que quieres no ves que estoy ocupado…-** decían en un tono frio.

**-Pero que carácter… ya cásate…ah gomene –** dijo Itachi recordando, aquel día en que todas sus vidas se vinieron abajo y sus días ya estaban contados.

**- No te preocupes, además ese matrimonio no es porque quiera, si no por ese estúpido papel… además a que viniste? – **

**-Bueno, la empresa va muy mal y no tenemos dinero, si seguimos así perderemos la casa y bien lo sabes Sasuke…-**

**-Ya lo sé! –** decía el menor levantándose de golpe de su silla **– Y que quieres que haga? Pedirle otro préstamo? –** decía mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

Suspiro **- Creo que no tenemos opción… - **decía el mayor

**-No! Sabes muy bien que eso trae más consecuencias, por eso no me gusta pedirle préstamos a nadie – **

**-Bueno, entonces que quieres que hagamos Sasuke!** – decía el mayor pero antes de que el menor le contestara, tocaron al puerta.

**-Adelante-** dijo el menor dándole una señal de que podía entrar.

**-Jóvenes, ya está la cena lista –** dijo Himeko, que abrí la puerta.

**-En un momento vamos -** dijo Itachi, levantándose de la silla.

**-Hai, permiso -** hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

**-Después lo discutimos –** dijo Sasuke guardando sus lentes en aquel cajón que lo cerró con una llave que tenia y también cerró su estudio como de costumbre. Y sin más se dirigieron al Comedor.

**-En el Comedor-**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el Comedor mientras servían la cena…

**-Dime mi amor como te fue? –** le decía Aori a Itachi lo cual le dio su respuesta.

**-Igual… como siempre-** decía el mayor, la verdad no tenía ganas de contestar en la empresa iba todo mal, pero en la comida era para olvidarse de eso, no?

**-Guak! –** Dijo la pelirosa **– Esta sopa da asco! -**

**-Pero si la sopa esta deliciosa –** dijo Aori.

**-No lo sé, pero esta sopa da asco! Llévate esto a la cocina** – dijo la pelirosa casi aventando el plato.

**-Hai… –** decía una sirvienta.

**-Mientras en la Cocina-**

**-Anji, ten…-** le decía la sirvienta, enseñándole el plato. Lo que el cocinero no soporto ya estaba harto, primero había tirado su comida de que estaba mal, ahora no le gusto, esto ni siquiera lo podía soportar.

**-YA BASTA! –** dijo Anji saliendo de la cocina, estaba que echaba humo.

**-Espera, nii-chan –** decía Haru pues al parecer ellos dos eran hermanos, pero el mayor lo ignoro por completo saliendo de la cocina.

**-Y en el Comedor-**

Se empezaba a armar una guerra…

**-YA BASTA! Estoy harto –** decía Anji en un tono muy molesto y dirigiéndose a cierta pelirosa.

**-Qué dice? – **

**-Basta! Primero tira la comida que había preparado a la basura por que no le gusto y después se queja que no le gusto la sopa! Usted no sabe nada sobre comida, señorita -**

**-Eso no es cierto! , Sasuke-kun mi amor… -** decía mientras corría hacia el azabache con lagrimas de cocodrilo – No es cierto – decía la pelirosa, quien no paraba de llorar.

**-Por favor, señor le pediría un poco mas de respeto hacia la señorita… si no lo despediré –** sentencio el azabache en un tono serio, lo cual la pelirosa se dedico a sonreír de manera satisfactoria.

**-No se preocupe… -** decía, mientras se quitaba el mandil **– RENUNCIO! – **dijo Anji mientras se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Nii-chan –** decía Haru, quien observaba el espectáculo que armo su hermano.

**-Haru, nos vamos – **

**-Pero…-**

**-Nos vamos! Dime quieres quedarte aquí y soportar las quejas de la pelo de chile? – **

**-Tienes razón! Vámonos… RENUNCIO! –** sentenciaron sin más, y se dirigieron a la puerta…

**-Esperen! –** Se escucho aquel portazo **– Maldición… -** decía el mayor quien se llevo una mano a la frente.

**-Hmp… Nuevo Record –** dijo Kakashi en tono de sarcasmo.

**-Kakashi, no estamos para bromas –** dijo el azabache, era un situación seria.

**-Aori, llévate a Sakura a arriba por favor –** le dijo Itachi, quien Aori nada mas asintió y se llevo a la pelirosa.

**-Bueno, ahora que hacemos? Maldición, hablen… -** dijo el menor muy alterado, que hasta se levanto de la silla de golpe.

En eso, Iruka pasaba por el Comedor quien se dirigía hacia la Cocina, lo que causo que Kakashi se acordara de aquellos papeles que le había entregado el castaño.

**-Iruka… -** dijo el peliplateado, lo que lo hizo parar en seco y dirigir su mirada hacia el **– Donde están los papeles que me entregaste? No los han tirado? –**

**-No, aun no, están en su oficina en su escritorio (lo que yo me dedique a sacar de la basura, si no usted no lo hace) –** pensó el castaño para sí, para después continuar con su camino.

**-Bien entonces, Kakashi ya tienes a alguien en mente? Porque quiero estos dos puestos ocupados para mañana -** dijo el menor alterado, ya estaba que echaba humo.

**-No te preocupes, ya tengo a esas dos "personitas"-** decía Kakashi quien nada más se dedico a pensar en esos papeles, con una sonrisa.

**-Mientras en el Departamento de los Namikaze-**

Se veían a dos rubios cenando en la mesa, con un ambiente tenso, pues en 15 minutos ninguno había hablado, lo que Naruto se dedico a romper el hielo…

**-Nii-chan, que aremos? – **

**-A que te refieres, Naruto? -**

**-Bueno, no tenemos dinero para pagar la renta del departamento y bueno… -** y antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por el mayor.

**-Naruto, nunca pero nunca digas que no tenemos dinero, ya sabes que no me gusta -**

**-Si lo sé, pero déjame buscar trabajo para ayudarte ya nos soy un niño, además si no hallas empleo en esta semana perderemos el departamento –** decía el menor en un tono triste.

**-Naruto, no te preocupes… saldremos adelante ya lo veras -** decía el mayor, con una sonrisa lo cual el rubio correspondió.

**-(Eso espero nii-chan, Kami-sama pido una oportunidad para nosotros) –** pensó Naruto para sus adentros.

De repente, sonó el teléfono… lo cual Naruto quedo sorprendido, se preguntaba si Kami-sama lo había escuchado?, o si era pura coincidencia, pronto lo descubriría…

**-Ring, Ring, Ring…**

***Conversación telefónica***

**-Moshi! Moshi! Quien habla? –** dijo Deidara quien había contestado el teléfono.

**-Buenas Noches, soy Hatake Kakashi, se encuentra Deidara Namikaze? –** pregunto el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Habla el, que se le ofrece? – **

**-Bueno… usted dejo unos papeles para que me los entregaran a mí en la Casa Uchiha, bueno como nos hace falta personal, quería ofrecerle el empleo a usted de cocinero, dígame acepta el puesto? – **

**-Claro, con mucho gusto ACEPTO!… -** dijo Deidara casi gritando de alegría.

**-Y sobre el muchacho Naruto Namikaze, también hay un puesto vacante como sirviente, dígame le interesa a su hermano?-**

**-C-claro… también acepta, con mucho gusto** **–** decía Deidara, que de repente se le salió una lágrima de felicidad.

**-Muy bien entonces, los veo mañana a las 8:00 am aquí en la Mansión Uchiha, Hasta entonces – **

**-Gracias, Hasta entonces –**

***Fin de la Conversación Telefónica***

Quien al momento de colgar, el mayor abrazo al menor de tanta alegría, quien estaba sentado a su lado escuchando la conversación.

**-Nii-chan… tranquilo -** decía Naruto, quien también correspondió ese abrazo.

**-Naruto...-** dijo Deidara llorando de pura alegría, ya tenían empleo los dos como tanto querían **– Tenemos trabajo… Ototo** – decía de tanta alegría que no paraba de llorar.

**-Lo sé… a qué hora dijo? – **

**-A las 8:00 de la mañana nos quiere en la Mansión Uchiha…-** dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas **– Bueno entonces, ya vete a bañar porque te tienes que acostar temprano – **decía el mayor dirigiéndose a la Cocina.

-**Hai! –** decía el menor con emoción **-(Kami-sama, Arigatoo…)- **pensó Naruto quien nada más se dedico a sonreír, pues tenía un buen presentimiento de esto… no lo sabía, pero con el paso del tiempo se daría cuenta, de cual era ese presentimiento…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno hasta aquí, me quedo…

**Espero les allá gustado n_n y el siguiente capi…**

_**Capitulo 6: La Mansión Uchiha, encuentro…**_

**Bueno como tanto me han pedido ya viene el encuentro… y que creen?**

**Haru: kiaaaaa ya es hora de publicar otro fic, no? himeko-chan**

**Sii Haru, como dije en el capítulo 2 se llama SEGURIDAD DE NOCHE (sasunaru) **

**Espero que se pasen a leer, este fic también está un poco divertido… que hasta yo me he reído al escribirlo xDD… bueno sin más quiero agradecer a…**

_**Saya, Sol yuki uzumaki y Hinata…**_

**Gracias por sus comentarios y a los demás que leyeron está loca historia ARIGATOO… n_n**

**Haru: yo igual ARIGATOOO… n_n**

**Sii gracias OwO… y sin más me despido para continuar con el otro fic para publicar n_n**

**Bueno nos vemos, hasta la próxima… y comenten plis n_n**

**Haru: SAYONARAAA…**

**Sii, nos leemos... SAYOOOO n_n**


	6. La Mansion Uchiha, Encuentro

**Ohaiyoo! Gomene, Gomene T^T sé que me tarde… merezco regaño pero…**

**Es que se me junto todo estas semanas X-x sobreviví, mis exámenes, problemas, tareas, evaluación… waaaaaa así que chicos gomene, gomene u,u, pero…**

**Aquí regreso con el capi n_n y gracias por comentar…**

**Bueno me****han inspirado para seguir con esta historia n_n**

**Y ya saben sorpresas y mas sorpresas vendrán n,n**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**Bueno sin más los dejo en lo interesante, nos vemos abajo n_n**

**

* * *

**

Sasunaru

**-ODIO DE AMOR-**

**Capitulo 6: La Mansión Uchiha, Encuentro…**

**-Al Día Siguiente-**

Los Rubios se habían levantando temprano y almorzaron antes de irse y se dirigieron a la Mansión Uchiha en un taxi, no fuera a hacer que les pasara lo de ayer…

**-Naruto, llegamos… -** decía Deidara bajando del taxi, habían llegado a su destino.

Quien el rubio menor nada más bajo y lo primero que miro fue otra vez la mansión **– (Otra vez esta sensación… es como si ya conociera esa casa, pero ¿por qué?) –** pensó el rubio mientras no le dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto…

En eso llegaron a la entrada, esas puertas que desde ese día en que pusieron un pie en esa casa… su vida comenzaba a partir de este día…

**-Quien toca? –** pregunto Naruto, al parecer estaba un poco nervioso por aquel sentimiento, aunque su hermano no lo supiera se le notaba…

Y con un suspiro, Deidara se disponía a tocar el timbre de aquellas puertas, pero se detuvo por un momento **– (Que me pasa?... siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho ¿Por qué?) –** pensaba para sí mismo, pero al parecer no le dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto…

**-Nii-chan? –** decía Naruto, quien vio a su hermano pensativo… que se traería?

**-Nada anda, vamos –** dijo el mayor tocando el timbre…

**XXXDING, DONG, DING, DONGXXX**

En eso abría la puerta una mujer de cabello castaño claro ondulado y largo, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabellera, y también con un traje de sirvienta negro con blanco, quien los recibió con una sonrisa…

**-Buenos días, jóvenes que se les ofrece? –** decía Himeko.

**-Bueno venimos a ver a Hatake Kakashi –** dijo el Mayor.

**-A claro… Adelante –** dijo Himeko invitándolos a pasar quienes aceptaron con gusto, pero se quedaron impresionados por la elegancia de la entrada **– por aquí por favor, síganme – **decía la castaña, quien los guio hasta la Oficina de Kakashi…

**XXXTOC, TOC, TOCXXX**

**-Adelante… - **se escucho desde adentro, lo cual Himeko entro.

**-Kakashi-san, aquí están los jóvenes –** dijo la castaña, haciendo pasar a los "invitados" Deidara y Naruto.

**-Gracias Himeko, puedes retirarte –** decía el peliplata a Himeko, quien hizo una reverencia y se retiro cerrando la puerta.

**-Bueno… entonces que les pareció la Mansión? –** pregunto Kakashi

**-Muy bien, nos encanto –** dijo Deidara mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas y Naruto curioseaba por la oficina.

**-Entonces tú eres… Deidara Namikaze? –** Dijo, mientras revisaba sus papeles **– (Namikaze?... que les abra pasado? Pensé que ya no Vivian en Konoha…) –** pensó Kakashi, para sus adentros, estaba sorprendido de verlos aquí era un sorpresa, pero que pequeño era el mundo…

**-Hai -** respondió Deidara con una sonrisa tipo Naruto.

**-Tienes 22 años y tienes un Titulo en experiencia en la cocina, verdad? – **

**-Si… me fui a estudiar al extranjero para aprender más sobre la alta cocina -**

**-Muy bien, entonces… tu eres Naruto Namikaze? –** decía el peliplateado señalando al rubio menor, quien curioseaba viendo las fotografías.

**-Eh?... Sí, soy yo Naruto Namikaze –**

**-Muy bien, tienes 18 años y nada mas llegaste a terminar la Preparatoria, no? – **

**-Si, es porque ya no pudimos pagar la Universidad… -** dijo Naruto en un tono triste, él quería seguir estudiando y convertirse en un gran fotógrafo o en un artista, le encantaba la idea pero al parecer la vida se lo impedía.

**-Ya veo, bueno entonces a partir de ahora ustedes trabajaran aquí de 8:00 am hasta las 9:00 pm, pero claro tendrán sus tiempos de descanso tres veces al día de 1 hora, y su sueldo bueno será de $1,300 a la semana que dicen? –** decía el peliplata, quien ante la oferta los rubios se sorprendieron, era un precio razonable al parecer esto les iba a gustar…

**-Hai –** dijeron al unisonó.

**-Entonces, vayan con Himeko quien les dará sus Uniformes que deberán portar y les asignaran sus tareas a cada uno, eso es todo se pueden retirar y si tienen alguna duda o queja infórmenme a mi – **concluyo Kakashi.

**-Muy bien, gracias y con su permiso –** dijeron al unisonó, quienes nada más se retiraron y afuera los esperaba una castaña, Himeko…

**- Y como les fue? –** dijo con una sonrisa, la mencionada.

**-Muy bien… de ahora en adelante trabajaremos aquí… -** decía con una gran sonrisa Naruto.

**-Entonces Bienvenidos a La Mansión Uchiha… yo soy Himeko Nakushi, un gusto en conocerlos –** dijo con una sonrisa

**- Un gusto, yo soy Deidara Namikaze y mi hermano Naruto Namikaze –** dijo, quien poso su mano en la cabeza de su hermano menor, quien con un puchero se molesto

**- (Con que Namikaze?) –** Pensó **– Encantada, bueno síganme chicos, les daré sus Uniformes –** y así se dirigieron al Cuarto de la Limpieza.

**-Mientras en la Habitación del Uchiha Mayor-**

**-aaaahh –** bostezo **– Buenos días… -** decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, para darse una ducha.

**-Mientras en el Cuarto de la Limpieza-**

Así llegaron al Cuarto de la Limpieza, quien Himeko con sus llaves abrió el cuarto… era un poco grande, había escobas, trapeadores, limpiadores, etc. Y donde les dio su ropa a cada uno.

**-Bueno aquí están sus ropas… si les queda algo grande me avisan –** dijo con una sonrisa y retirándose para que los rubios se cambiaran…

Y así pasaron unos minutos y ambos se miraron al espejo…

**-Mira me queda muy bien… -** decía Deidara ya que vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un chaleco color beis, al igual que el atuendo del menor.

**-Aaah… se le rompió un botón a mi chaleco –** decía Naruto.

**-No te preocupes, ahorita lo solucionamos –** dijo el Mayor mientras salían del cuarto y se dirigían a la cocina…

**-Mientras en el Cuarto del Uchiha Menor-**

***Sueño***

**-Oie dobe y dime qué tipo de cosas te gustan? – **decía un pequeño azabache empujando a un pequeño niño rubio en el columpio de madera, pero su cara se veía borrosa.

**-Me encanta dibujar y algún día tal vez sea artista, también me gustan las flores, en especial las rosas blancas… jejeje y también me encanta el rameen –** dijo el pequeño rubio.

**-Jajajaja… dobe nunca cambiaras –** decía el pequeño Sasuke, mientras seguía empujando al rubio en el columpio.

**-Mas rápido, más rápido Sasuke… -** decía el rubio… mientras se nublaba su vista…

***Fin del Sueño***

Y despertó, el Uchiha agitado por ese sueño – **(Y este sueño? Que fue…? Que significara?) –** pensó el azabache y se dirigió al baño mientras no le daba vueltas al asunto…

**-Mientras en la Cocina-**

**-Himeko-san ya estamos listos –** decía el mayor entrando a la cocina **– Pero el chaleco de Naruto se le rompió un botón –**

**-Ah?... Ok ahorita lo arreglo y Deidara-san serás el cocinero de ahora en adelante y te encargaras de hacer el desayuno, la comida y la cena, vale? –** dijo Himeko, quien buscaba una aguja en su bolsillo del delantal que portaba era de beis y su vestido era negro.

**-Vale –** decía mientras se ponía el delantal y se dirigía a la cocina, el mayor de los rubios.

**-Ven Naruto-kun para arreglarte eso –** decía mientras Naruto se acerco a ella para que le cociera el botón.

**-Entonces, desde cuando trabajas aquí? –** pregunto Naruto, un poco curioso.

**-Desde hace un año, pero no me quejo me siento a gusto aquí y me gusta servirle a esta familia –** decía Himeko **– Listo ya quedo, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, tu prepara la mesa, por favor Naruto-kun –** dijo con una bella sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**-Haii –** dijo con un poco de emoción el rubio, y comenzó con su tarea.

Mientras Sasuke ya estaba listo con su traje y arreglándose la corbata…

Mientras que Itachi se dirigía al estudio de Kakashi a conocer a los "2 nuevos"…

**-Oficina de Kakashi-**

**-Kakashi –** dijo entrando el pelinegro.

**-Itachi, adelante… siéntate –** decía Kakashi

**-Y dime? Que paso? Aceptaron ellos 2? –**

**-Si aceptaron y adivina quiénes son? –**

**-Quienes? –**

**-Son Namikaze, yo pensé que se habían ido de la ciudad –** decía Kakashi,

**-Si, yo también… increíble que sigan aquí después de… bueno no importa y quiénes son? –**

**-Son Deidara Namikaze y su hermano menor Naruto Namikaze –**

**- (Con que Deidara?) –** Pensó **– ya veo bueno dejando eso de lado y como… -** y así siguieron platicando de varias cosas…

**-Mientras que en la Cocina-**

**-Naruto-kun, voy por unas cosas arriba, podrías llevarle esto a Kakashi-san por favor? –** decía Himeko, dándole la charola de plata con él te.

**-Hai, nada mas déjame terminar de acomodar las servilletas en los lugares –** dijo Naruto y sin más, Himeko se dirigió a las escaleras donde se encontraba la entrada principal. Quien cuando iba dirigiéndose a la planta alta, se encontró con Sasuke que iba bajando…

**-Buenos días, Joven –** dijo haciendo una reverencia, Himeko.

**-Buenos días, y mi te? –** decía acomodándose el saco.

**-Está en el comedor y el desayuno está casi listo –**

**-Bien, y mi Hermano? –**

**-No lo sé joven, a lo mejor ya se levanto –**

**-Muy bien, gracias –** decía mientras seguía con su camino, bajando las escaleras.

**-De nada –** decía mientras comenzad a subir hasta que recordó algo **– (Se me olvido decirle sobre Naruto-kun y Deidara-san… bueno espero que no se moleste…) –** pensó Himeko y siguió con su camino.

**-Mientras en el Comedor-**

Naruto termino de Acomodar la mesa.

**-Listo… ahora voy a llevar esto… - **dijo Naruto tomando la charola. Pero en eso también iba entrando Sasuke muy distraído y en eso los chocaron entre sí. Mientras que la charola voló por los aires cayendo todo el té en el traje del azabache…

**-Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, Dobe –** decía el azabache en el suelo.

**-Eso debería decirlo yo temee –** dijo Naruto, quien también se encontraba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

**-Maldición… mírame como quede por tu culpa -**

**-Mi culpa?... más bien la tuya por no fijarte por dónde vas, temee –** decía levantándose.

**-Hmp… Usuratonkachi –**

**-NANII? – **decía enojado el rubio, estaba que echaba humos casi estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el azabache hasta que…

Llego la Ayuda…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno hasta aquí chicos… ahí está el encuentro.

**Y ahora que sucederá? O.O**

**No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo, aquí a la misma hora por el mismo canal n,n "El Canal Yaoi" ¬w¬**

**Haru: Oie ¬¬, y ya te dije que esto no es televisión!**

**Eehh? Pero a mí me gusta OwO, jajaja además ¬w¬ jojojo**

**Haru: Oie O.O**

**Nos vamos de fiesta n_n wiii Sasu Naru no vienen con nosotras?**

**Naru: siii yo quiero ir OwO**

**Sasu: Como sea**

**Haru: Sasuke nada mas va, con tal de que no le quiten la "propiedad" ¬w¬**

**Sasu: Mira bruja… no te metas ¬¬**

**Haru: a mí no me mandas emo vengador ¬¬**

**Sasu: Ya estuvo… ¬¬ *pelea***

**Bueno, mientras quiero agradecer ha: **

sol yuki uzumaki, saya, TheRusso y hinata

**Arigatooo por sus comentarios OwO, me hacen seguir esta historia todo se lo debo a ustedes ARIGATOOO! n_n**

**Haru: Siii, gracias n_n… Muere Sasuke ¬¬#**

**Nos leemos, Hasta la próxima y comenten, por fis… SAYOOOO n_n**

**Ya basta Ustedes dos ¬¬#...**


	7. Sentencia Azabache, eres mi esclavo

**Ohaiyooo! Aquí Himeko-chan regresa con un nuevo capítulo n,n**

**Bueno gomene la verdad he andado súper ocupada con mis tareas, y más porque vienen mis exámenes finales, ****pero ya ando libre jejeje asi que creo que la siguente semana esta listo el siguiente n,n**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**Bueno sin más los dejo en lo interesante n,n**

**Nos vemos abajo…**

**

* * *

**

**Sasunaru**

**-ODIO DE AMOR-**

**Capitulo 7: Sentencia Azabache, eres mi "esclavo"**

Y en ese momento llego la ayuda… al oír el gran escándalo…

**-Que sucede! –** pregunto Itachi, quien ese instante llego también con Kakashi.

**-Ese dobe que no se fija por donde va… - **contesto el Uchiha menor, estaba que ni el sol lo calentaba.

**-Eso debería decirlo yo temee, ya que tú ibas distraído… -** dijo el rubio, pero en eso llego Deidara de lo más asustado.

**-Que paso! –**

**-Nada, fue la culpa del temee este –** se defendía el rubio menor, ninguno de los dos admitiría que la culpa, en verdad era de ellos dos.

**-Nani! Fue la tuya Usuratonkachi –**

**-Naniuu! –**

**-BASTA! Ustedes dos, por favor compórtense –** grito Itachi, mientras los dos regañados se miraron en direcciones opuestas, frunciendo el ceño.

-**Bueno, al parecer ustedes dos son el nuevo personal, verdad? –** les pregunto a los dos rubios.

**-Si… Yo me llamo Deidara Namikaze y el es mi hermano Naruto, Naruto Namikaze –** decía mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del menor que seguía en el piso.

**-Un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Itachi Uchiha y el es mi Ototo-Baka Sasuke Uchiha. Y como verán nosotros somos los dueños de esta Mansión –** dijo para después dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio menor **– Y pediría un poco mas de respeto hacia nosotros por favor, Naruto-kun –** dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

**-Hmp… -** y sin más con un puchero le volteo la cara a Itachi, eso sí era algo grave, ya que Naruto era muy testarudo y tenía su orgullo.

**-Creo que nuestro Naruto-kun necesita un castigo por no darme el respeto que me merezco –** dijo el Uchiha mayor apunto de dictar su sentencia, lo cual asusto al Rubio Mayor.

**-No le hará nada malo, verdad? –**

**-No, más bien el quedara bajo el mando de Sasuke – **

**-NANI? – **dijeron al unisonó los menores, que hasta de un solo golpe se levantaron del suelo.

**-Si como oyeron, Naruto-kun de ahora en adelante tu obedecerás a Sasuke en todo lo que te diga y ordene, es decir… -**

**-Seré su "esclavo" TnT –** dijo Naruto lamentándose que hasta unas lagrimitas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, ya sabía que el azabache se las cobraría muy caras después de esto.

**-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que serás su sirviente aparte que tendrás que atender tus deberes en la Mansión, así que Naruto-kun suerte –** decía Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras que el Uchiha menor lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de maldad, ya tenía en mente en cómo se las cobraría al "dobe".

**- T^T no me lo tiene que repetir –** Dijo Naruto sollozando, ya le habían dictado su "sentencia" era una tipo azabache, tan solo se preguntaba ¿Sobreviviría a ella?

No lo sabía, pero tal vez pronto lo averiguaría.

**-Bueno ya está el desayuno listo, así que ya pueden pasar al comedor –** dijo Deidara

**-Muy bien, me muero de hambre… - **dijo Kakashi.

Y así se dirigieron todos al comedor, mientras Naruto limpiaba el desastre levantando las tazas que por suerte no se rompió ninguna, hasta que Sasuke hablo…

**-Maldición… Dobe ve con Himeko y pídele el otro traje que llevo a la tintorería, y me lo llevas a mi habitación –** dijo mientras el azabache se dirigía a su habitación.

**-Nani? –**

**-Dobe, que te dije? –**

**-Si, SEÑOR ahorita se lo llevo –** dijo acompañado con un sarcasmo el rubio, mientras recogía la charola.

**-Bien, y rápido –**

Eso, hizo echar humos al rubio, maldijo mil veces al azabache, apenas comenzaba su tortura, ahora se preguntaba ¿Si todavía seguiría vivo para mañana el azabache? Porque si no lo mataba ahora, seria mañana… y así se dirigió a la cocina con la charola…

**-Y en la Cocina-**

**-Maldito temee… yo lo mato – **decía lleno de coraje.

**-Naruto no hagas cosas que hagan que nos despidan – **dicto Deidara, ya conocía a su hermano el sería capaz de todo.

**-Hai… -** dijo el menor hasta que Himeko entro a la cocina.

**-Me lo prometes? –** susurro Deidara.

**-Te lo prometo –** susurro el menor con una sonrisa **– Himeko-chan –**

**-Naruto-kun, que sucede? –** dijo la castaña.

**-Etto, donde está el traje que te mando Sasuke llevar a la tintorería? –**

**-En la mesa de la entrada ahí lo deje… -**

**-Arigatoo! –** dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la Entrada Principal.

**-Entrada Principal-**

Y ahí estaba el dichoso traje… pero alguien se encontraba limpiando la entrada.

**-Hola… Naruto-kun? –** dijo un castaño con una extraña cicatriz en la nariz, que barría la entrada, que llamo la atención del rubio.

**-Si, soy Naruto Namikaze… soy nuevo aquí – **dijo Naruto acompañado de una de sus sonrisas.

**-Hola, yo soy Iruka Umino yo también soy nuevo aquí-**

**-Aaaah… eres el hombre del otro día, no? –**

**-Ah?, si que suerte que les dieron trabajo aquí –**

**-Pero, dime como está este rollo?... la verdad llevo una hora aquí y ya me caen mal los dueños y mas ese "temee" ¬¬U –**

**-Bueno, digamos que las cosas no han ido muy bien por aquí… - **susurro Iruka.

**-Que quieres decir? –**

**-Bueno, veras la empresa de los Uchiha está en quiebra –** susurro Iruka.

**-En serio? –**

**-Bueno, pero la verdad no se los detalles sobre eso… pero eso es lo que oído, en esta Mansión se escucha de todo… -** dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

**-Y sobre qué cosas se escuchan? –**

**-Bueno, casi de todo… pero las cosas aquí están patas arriba desde que…-**

**-DOOOOBEEEEEEEEE! –** se escucho un grito desde la segunda planta que hasta hizo temblar a la mansión y el rubio fue el más afectado.

**-Ya me voy, porque el temee me espera… -** dijo quien tomo el traje.

**-Ok, no lo hagas esperar si no te ira peor… -**

Y así el rubio se dirigió a las escaleras, hasta que Iruka le volvió hablar…

**-Narutooo! Te recomiendo que no lo hagas enojar y tampoco a ella… -** grito Iruka, pero el rubio no entendió lo que le dijo, a ella? A quien se refería?, tal vez luego le preguntaría…

**-En el Comedor-**

**-Mmmm… esta sopa esta deliciosa –** admiro Kakashi, quien se encontraba almorzando.

**-Y el salmón esta delicioso –** dijo Itachi con muchos halagos.

**-Arigatoo, me alegra que les guste… -** dijo Deidara un poco sonrojado por el alago, mientras que Himeko les servía el té.

**-Bueno y dime como aprendiste a cocinar así? –** pregunto Kakashi, lo cual esto le intereso mucho a Itachi.

**-Bueno, la verdad es que…-**

**-YA LLEGUEEE! –** dijo entrando una pelirosa por la Entrada Principal.

**-Creo que aquí ya acabe… -** dijo Kakashi levantándose de su silla y dejando una sopa a medio comer.

Pues después del "Show" que dio la pelirosa ayer, sería mejor ya no desayunar, comer o cenar cuando ella estuviera presente en el comedor y tampoco quería estar ahi para cuando empezara la "guerra".

**-Himeko me mandas el postre a mi oficina… -** ordeno Kakashi, que la mencionada nada mas asintió.

Mientras que Itachi no dijo nada, así era Kakashi y el respetaba eso por varias razones, y sin más siguió desayunando.

**-Buenos días Itachi-san –** dijo la pelirosa entrando al comedor.

**-Buenos días Sakura-san –** dijo Itachi tomando jugo.

**-Donde esta mi Sasuke-kun? –**

**-Debe estar en su habitación cambiándose… -** dijo Itachi, mientras que a Sakura se le iluminaron sus ojos y se lanzo hacia allá de rayo.

**-De nada ¬¬… -** menciono el azabache que ni siquiera dijo gracias, y así siguió con su desayuno.

**-Mientras en la Habitación de Sasuke-**

Entraba Naruto con el traje, quien no lo vio en la habitación.

**-Temee! Aquí está tu traje… -** dijo el rubio dejándolo en la cama y de repente salió un azabache sin camisa del baño, lo que hizo ver su torso bien formado, que esto paso de asombro por el rubio presente.

**-Ya era hora Dobe, me estaba enfriando –** dijo el azabache intentando abrir la bolsa en donde se encontraba el traje, pero el rubio tan solo lo observaba…

**-(Su piel… es tan blanca como la nieve… pero en que estoy pensando? Es un temee! Y yaa…) –** pensó el rubio quien no dejaba de admirar al azabache, pero en eso…

**-Mi amor! –** dijo la pelirosa entrando, hasta que observo al rubio **– Mi amor, quien es él? –**

**-El es Naruto, es el nuevo personal y es mi "esclavo" por ahora… -** dijo Sasuke para sacar al rubio de sus casillas, pero este se mantuvo tranquilo.

**-Si, yo soy Naruto un gusto nee-chan –** dijo Naruto de forma educada, lo cual lo ignoro la pelirosa.

**-Mi amor vamos almorzar? –**

**-Hai… -** dijo en un tono pesado, y dirigiéndose a la puerta ya listo **– Dobe te quiero abajo… - **fue lo único que menciono mientras que le rubio se moría de coraje…

**-(Tranquilo… se lo prometí a Deidara) –** pensó, mientras se encontraba siguiendo a la pareja en camino hacia el comedor **- (pero ahora que lo pienso… a lo mejor Iruka se refería a ella, pero porque me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ella?… porque diría que todo estaba patas arriba aquí? Además de que la empresa de ellos está en quiebra?...Entonces desde cuando empezó a ir todo mal aquí?, Maldición… en realidad QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?) –**

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí se queda… n,n

**Bueno primero antes de dar gracias, quiero pedirles una disculpa por no escribir este capi que deje a la mitad, bueno tengo varias razones…**

**Una mis profes enloquecieron, muchos trabajos, tareas y todavía evaluación, tenía mis exámenes del semestre y todavía el Ordinario, el examen final… Kami en realidad todo se me junto estas 3 semanas últimas así que gomene.**

**La verdad en serio ya extrañaba escribir y a mis lectores que me tuvieron paciencia un GRACIAS les doy n,n**

**Y ahora que ya deje la "Bendita" escuela ¬¬U, voy a escribir más seguido con Haru y Saeko n,n verdad?**

**Haru: Hai, y Saeko es mi hermana mayor**

**Saeko: Ohaiyoo! n,n**

**Arigatooo! TuT por su paciencia los extrañamos…**

**Haru: Arigatooo n,n**

**Saeko: Arigatooo síganos viendo en el próximo capi se pondrá más emocionante, sabrán lo que en verdad sucede en la mansión y cuál es el motivo… así que NO SE LO PIERDAN! OuO**

**Etto… se supone que era sorpresa, bueno comenten por fis, quiero saber cómo me quedo después de hace mucho tiempo… pff**

**Bueno nos vamos n,n espero que les alla gustado…**

**SAYONARAAA, actualizare pronto lo prometo n,n**

**Haru: Sayooo.. n_n**

**Saeko: Cuidense, no se lo pierdan uO. **


	8. Una Historia que contar, y Una promesa

**Ohaiyoooo! n,n Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Aquí traigo Nuevo capitulo, bueno chicos disculpen la tardanza… bueno sin más vamos a lo interesante y dejamos la explicaciones para el final n,n**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**A leer sea dicho!**

**Nos vemos abajo… n,n**

**

* * *

**

Sasunaru

**-ODIO DE AMOR-**

**Capitulo 8: Una historia que contar… y Una promesa…**

Todos se encontraban en el comedor empezando a desayunar… paz y tranquilidad se hallaba en la gran habitación, hasta que…

**-Por dios… ahí una mosca en esta asquerosa sopa… -** dijo la pelirosa alterada como si se tratara de vida a muerte…

**-(Dios ya empezó… de nuevo) –** pensó Himeko quien presenciaba el acto, pero ella nada mas hecho una cara de fastidio al asunto…

**-Y a esto le llaman comida… hmp… -** dijo levantándose de su silla como de rayo. Quien en ese momento Deidara iba a salir a reclamar pero Naruto lo detuvo.

**-Onii-chan, noo… necesitamos el dinero recuerda –** dijo Naruto agarrándolo de los brazos, ya conocía a su hermano no soportaba a gente así, y menos que criticara su comida de esa manera.

**-Cierto, pero si sigue así… en serio yo mismo la mato –** dijo Deidara lleno de coraje… sin más se fue hacer su demás trabajo…

Mientras la pelirosa se retiro, claro sin antes despedirse de su prometido con un beso…

Después de que la puerta se cerro, los presentes dieron una suspiro de cansancio y la paz reino en el comedor…

Pero después, de varios minutos todos terminaban de almorzar…

**-Muy delicioso, Naruto-kun muchas gracias –** dijo Itachi levantándose de su silla.

**-De nada, mi hermano prepara comida deliciosa es lo que más me agrada de él… -**

Y en eso el azabache menor se retiraba también…

**-Itachi, te veo en la oficina –** dijo Sasuke, quien sin más agarro sus cosas y salió de la mansión, hasta su reluciente camioneta… mientras…

-Oie, Naruto-kun en serio muchas gracias… - dijo de nuevo el mayor acomodándose el saco…

**-Por qué? –**

**-Es porque la verdad, Sakura es así diario en las horas de merienda… cada vez que llega un nuevo cocinero ella se queja de la comida, pero… después de una numerito como ese siempre renunciaban… en serio muchas gracias por quedarse… -**

**-Ya veo… -**

**-Bueno Naruto-kun, me retiro… Nos vemos luego… -** dijo el Uchiha, quien agarro sus cosas y salió de la mansión…

Mientras que nuestro rubio, comenzó a recoger la mesa…

**-Mientras en el Jardín Principal-**

Sai se encontraba regando las plantas, mientras que un pelirrojo barría las hojas… ninguno hablaba desde que comenzaron con sus labores, hasta que Sai hablo…

**-Gaara-san… te ayudo con las hojas? De todos modos ya termine… - **dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndose con una sonrisa de lo más sincera…

**-Mmm… si quieres… -** dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa…

**-(Que lindo… y esa sonrisa suya hermosa…) –** pensaba mientras se dirigió al garaje a buscar una escoba extra…

**-Mientras en la Entrada Principal-**

El reloj de la entrada marcaba las 4:30 pm, tan rápido se había pasado el medio día? Pensaba aquel rubio de cabellos alborotados y de ojos azules quien limpiaba la entrada, donde después apareció una castaña que pasaba por ahí…

**-Himeko-san –** grito el rubio menor para captar su atención y así fue…

**-Naruto-kun, como te ha ido? –**

**-Más o menos –** dijo con una gota al estilo anime en su cabeza…

**-Bueno tranquilo, así son las cosas aquí ya te acostumbraras… -** dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa dirigida para el rubio, pero entonces el recordó lo que le dijo Iruka "**Bueno, digamos que las cosas no han ido muy bien por aquí…" **resonaban esas palabras en su cabeza… y se atrevió a preguntarle a cierta persona…

**-Oie, Himeko-san –**

**-Dime? –**

**-Es cierto que las cosas no andan muy bien por aquí? –** le pregunto a la chica, quien ella nada más se quedo sorprendida por aquella pregunta… quien bajo un poco la cabeza pensativa… hasta que respondió…

**-Bueno… la verdad es que aquí está todo patas arriba desde… desde que ellos… -** decía la castaña recordando, pero al parecer las palabras no le salían.

**-Desde que! –**

**-Nada… olvídalo, Naruto-kun… -** en eso estaba a punto de irse Himeko, hasta que una rubio frustrado la detuvo del brazo…

**-Por favor, cuéntame que sucede aquí… -** decía con una mirada llena de determinación… quien la castaña sorprendida de aquella miraba… que le recordaban a aquel hombre, pero… en verdad estaba lista para volver a recordar aquello?

**-Naruto… Himeko-san… que sucede? –** de repente los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia Deidara… quien traía consigo una bolsa llena de basura…

**-Nada, en serio nada… -** dijo ella pero de repente Naruto hablo…

**-Himeko-san tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente… -** dijo el rubio con la mirada oculta en su flequillo, quien se retiro de la escena…

**-Que le pasa? De que hablaban? –** dijo el mayor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña… quien se encontraba con la mirada en el piso pensativa…

Suspiro **– Me pidió que le contara lo que sucede aquí… pero no estaba segura de contárselo… pero creo que lo mejor es que se los cuente a los dos… dile a Naruto-kun que los espero a las 5 en el comedor… -** dijo la castaña, quien se retiro derecho al comedor, dejando a un rubio confundido y sin más se fue a buscar a su hermano con el pensamiento de "Cual es la historia de esta Mansión?"… y además que quería saber lo que sucedió con él, después de aquella despedida en el extranjero…

**-En el Comedor-**

El reloj del comedor marcaba ya las 5 en punto… una castaña se encontraba sentada en el comedor con una taza de té en su mano… quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pensando… hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron el silencio de aquella habitación, abrió los ojos y aquellos dos rubios que estaba esperando hicieron acto de presencia…

**-Tomen asiento… -** los hermanos, obedecieron tomando asiento a cada lado de la chica, quien dio una sorbo a su te… los rubios se encontraban en silencio como esperando que comenzara con aquella historia… que tal vez tenía la obligación de contarles, y que algún día ellos se enterarían de aquella historia que formaba parte de sus vidas… y tal vez ella seria quien se los contara personalmente… pero todavía no era el momento…

Suspiro **– Hace 5 años las cosas aquí… parecían normales cuando yo entre a trabajar con los Uchiha, el Joven Sasuke era un poco más alegre de cómo es ahora, todo parecía tan normal… pero dicen que las apariencias engañan, el joven Uchiha Itachi regreso de Estados Unidos en sus 20 años de edad, la verdad según había oído que después de la muerte de sus padres él fue al extranjero a estudiar a sus 17 años para asumir la empresa… en ese entonces Kakashi-san era el que manejaba la empresa y cuando llego Itachi-san de su viaje, el se encargo de la empresa… después pasaron 3 años, la verdad no se con exactitud que sucedió durante ese tiempo en la empresa por qué… el ambiente en la Mansión cambio, el Joven Sasuke parecía más deprimido, mas decaído… yo me encargaba de cuidarlo y él se la pasaba en su cuarto encerrado todo el día… no tenía amigos, pero… -** de repente se silencio un momento la castaña… quien los rubios habían estado atentos escuchando la historia, pero un hablo…

**-Que sucedió después? –** hablo Naruto… quien después la castaña lo miro y después continuo con su historia…

**-Cuando el Joven Sasuke cumplió sus 18 años… se organizo una fiesta aquí en la Mansión, celebrando los 18 años del Joven y también que asumiría la vicepresidencia de la empresa junto a su hermano… y fue entonces en esa fiesta en donde ellos se conocieron… los Haruno y los Uchiha…- **

**-Flash Black-**

**-Ototo… -** dijo Itachi, quien vestía un traje negro, incluyendo a su hermano… que se encontraba sentado en una mesa solo el menor…

**-Que quieres ahora? –**

**-Uuuhiii… Ototo que no es muy temprano para que estés de amargado? La noche es Joven… -**

**-Eso tu lo dices tú, dime cuantas copas llevas? -** dijo el menor con una venita en la cabeza…

**-Mmm creo que perdí la cuenta en la número 15… -** dijo ya sonrojado el mayor **– pero todavía sigo cuerdo… pero relájate, anda tomate una copa… HIIMEEKOOOO! –**

**-Se les ofrece algo? –** dijo una castaña, con una bandeja llena de copas de vino ingles…

**-Dos copas, gracias puedes retirarte… **- dijo el mayor, y así obedeció la castaña…

**-Bueno Ototo… -** dio un sorbo a su bebida **– quiero presentarte a alguien…** **-** en eso apareció una pelirosa, cono ojos color jade y un vestido de coctel largo rojo…

**-Ohaiyo… soy Haruno Sakura, un gusto en conocerte, Sasuke-kun… -** dijo con una sonrisa, quien el azabache se levanto de la silla para corresponderle el saludo…

**-El placer es mío, Sakura-san –** dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de lado…

**-Bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan… -** dijo Itachi, quien se dirigía a la cocina a buscar más vino…

**-Bueno, Itachi-san me ha hablado mucho sobre usted… -**

**-Ya veo, así que tú eres la única hija de la Familia Haruno –** dijo con una sonrisa "made in Uchiha"

**-Si, (que lindo…) y usted es el menor de los Uchiha, es una gran empresa y dueños de casi todo la cuidad,** no? –

**-Si, pero sabe me tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano sobre unos asuntos de la empresa, si me disculpas… -** dijo el azabache quien se iba a retirar hasta que hablo la Haruno…

**-Si, Sasuke-kun lo veo el sábado en el parque a las 5 pm, hasta luego –** se retiro la pelirosa

Esto hizo que el azabache para en seco, cuando había dicho eso? Una "cita" con ella? Pero tenía asuntos el sábado, ahora era de cancelarlos para ir con ella a su según "cita", no podía dejar plantada a la hija de una de las empresas más exitosas de todo Konoha y del cual tenían una Tratado de "Alianza"…

**-Fin del Flash Black-**

**-Y bueno, cuando llego el sábado, y Sasuke-kun llego a la Mansión venia con un coraje que la verdad nadie se le acerco durante dos días… -**

**-Mmmm y no sabes por qué? –** pregunto Deidara…

**-Mmm… según había oído, que ella no se le despego ni un segundo, en la "cita" –**

**-Dios que acosadora… -** dijo Naruto interesado…

**-Y quien es la Mujer castaña de cabello largo? –** pregunto Deidara, la había visto en el desayuno así que quería saber, si iba trabajar aquí debería saber con quienes y para quienes trabajaba…

**-Ah, ella es Haruno Aori, la prima de la Joven Sakura… -**

**-NANI? –** gritaron al unisonó los rubios…

**-Shhh… bueno ella es la novia de Itachi-san, se conocieron un par de días antes de la Fiesta de Cumpleaños del Joven Sasuke en la empresa y creo que ellos dos planean boda también… -**

**-BODA! – **dijo Deidara…

**-TAMBIEN! –** luego Naruto…

**-Shhh… si, la Boda entre Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san, no se los dije? –** pregunto, quienes los rubios negaron…

Suspiro **– Bueno, después de la "cita" de ese sábado ellos empezaron una relación, pero yo siempre veía que Sasuke-kun no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación… la verdad no sé cómo llegaron al matrimonio, ellos se acaban de comprometer hace exactamente una semana… - dio un sorbo a su te - el ambiente en esta casa no es el mismo como dije desde hace 5 años que llevo aquí trabajando, ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo… desde hace un año que ellas dos empezaron a vivir aquí, por decisión de los Uchiha… pero claro cada quien duerme en su respectiva habitación… pero desde ahí todo cambio aquí… desde que ellas viven aquí… todo se vino patas arriba… -**

**-Que quieres decir con eso? – **pregunto el rubio menor.

**-Bueno la Señorita Haruno Sakura, nos hace la vida imposible a todos los que trabajamos aquí cuando se le presenta la oportunidad, ella nos trata como lo más bajo que allá visto en su vida… la verdad tengan cuidado con ella y ni siquiera la hagan enojar porque hasta es capaz de quitarles el trabajo a ustedes convenciendo al Joven Sasuke… -**

**-Ya veo –** hablo Naruto

**-Y que hay de Aori? –** pregunto el mayor

**-La Señorita Aori, es todo lo contrario a Sakura-san, ella es muy amable con nosotros y nos respeta mucho, hasta la verdad ella convive mucho con nosotros… pero Sakura cambio la armonía que quedaba en esta Mansión… hasta les diré algo… -** dijo la castaña que hizo que los rubios escucharan atentamente…

**-Desde hace 5 años… los jóvenes Uchiha, nunca volvieron a sonreír… no con esa chispa en su sonrisa… y ninguno de los que trabajan aquí… -**

**-Como que nunca volvieron a sonreír? –** pregunto Naruto

**-Como dije desde que ellas llegaron a sus vidas nunca volvieron a sonreír… incluso el Joven Sasuke que era muy alegre, le sonreía todo el mundo y siempre nos mostraba una sonrisa, pero apareció Sakura en su vida y ese trato de Alianza con los Haruno… se apago esa chispa en el Joven Sasuke, al Joven Itachi también, incluso a todos los que trabajamos aquí… la verdad daría lo que fuera porque las cosas fueran como antes… y ver a los jóvenes sin esas caras que reflejan tristezas, si no esas chispas que siempre eran la luz de esta Mansión… -** dijo la castaña concluyendo, quien unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos de tan solo recordar aquella triste historia…

**-Ya veo… para mi, que aquí hay gato encerrado… -** dijo Deidara sospechando…

**-Que quieres decir, Onii-chan? – **dijo Naruto, quien abrazaba a Himeko en ese momento para que se tranquilizara…

**-Bueno, si Himeko-san dice que hace 5 años apareció ese tratado todo se vino abajo… y en qué consistía ese tratado? –** pregunto Deidara a la castaña…

**-La verdad no lo sé… nunca hablaron de ello, snif… porque? Por que cambiaron las cosas! Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes!… snif… -** lloraba y lloraba la castaña, entonces el rubio menor la abrazo más fuerte y le dijo…

**-Te prometo que averiguaremos sobre ese tratado y que las cosas volverán a hacer como antes… Te lo prometo, por mi vida… -** dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, quien la castaña lo miro sorprendida por aquella sonrisa en su rostro, le recordaba tanto a…

**-De que hablan? –** en eso todo voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz…

**-Kakashi-san –** dijo la castaña impresionada, al ver al peliplateado parado en la entrada del comedor… hasta que todos se levantaron…

**-De que hablaban? No deberían estar haciendo sus deberes? Himeko, estas bien? –**

**-Si, nos retiramos disculpe… -** dijo la castaña ya tranquila, quienes los tres se retiraron y Kakashi se quedo pensativo, en aquella habitación…

Pero Naruto sentía una presión en su pecho al saber que ellos jamás volvieron a sonreír desde hace 5 años… algo terrible debió haber sucedido hace 5 años, algo que cambio a toda la Mansión y tenía que ver con ese dichoso "tratado"… él le había prometido a Himeko que averiguaría todo sobre ese dicho "tratado" por su cuenta y que las cosas volverían a hacer como antes… averiguaría que había pasado con esta Familia… aunque le costara la vida, AVERIGUARIA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LOS UCHIHA! Aunque le costara la VIDA!...

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno la verdad este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito chicos… Dios estoy orgullosa de mi TuT… jeje la verdad ya extrañaba escribir y bueno estaba inspirada n,n

**Bueno chicos, esto es un pedazo de lo que sucedió en la Mansión, todavía falta más… pero con el paso de la historia se darán cuenta…**

**Bueno ahora sí, una disculpa por la tardanza digamos que me fui de Vacaciones al rancho y como saben allá no hay tecnología… pero chicos ya ando de vuelta así que a escribir sea dicho n,n**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a:**

**Sol yuki uzumaki:** ARIGATOOO OwO, gracias porque siempre siguen este fic, me animan a seguir escribiendo n,n y además gracias de que me dieron ánimos para seguir mis fics… les debo una chicas n,n

**Katari-chan:** jajaja opino lo mismo =D, Odio a Sakura-perra bueno en algunos fics, en el manga no n,n pero sii en este fic será la escoria mas repulsiva… ya verás porque ¬w¬… y sii ARRIBA EL SASUNARU *¬* (Arriba el yaoi xDD) ARIGATOOO por seguir esta historia n,n

**ARIGATOOO! Por sus comentarios… me motivan a seguir la historia n,n**

**Bueno me voy, la verdad no sé cuando traeré el próximo ya que ando muy sociable estos días… pero tratare de traerlo pronto antes de entrar a la bendita school ¬¬…**

**Bueno, se cuidan mis queridos lectores y COMENTEN… SAYONARAAA n,n**


End file.
